


are you really a monster (when you dream just like a fragile human?)

by nirgrim



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Al-chi-na, Alcina is a softie, Alternate Origin Story, F/F, Fluff, Period-Typical Homophobia, Smut, Syn-tih-luh, Two Shot, first person POV, i don't know how to tag, she wasn't born a monster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirgrim/pseuds/nirgrim
Summary: Dreams require an active imagination, some degree of conscience and empathy.She might be everyone else's greatest nightmare, but you know better than that.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil) & Reader, Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Original Female Character(s), Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/You
Kudos: 40





	are you really a monster (when you dream just like a fragile human?)

A flash of pain wakes me up. I open my eyes and scan my body, seeing my lover's hand around my waist, just a little below my bottom-most rib, her claws slightly protruding and piercing my skin. From behind me, I hear her grunting and mumbling and feel her chest rising and falling a little too fast for my comfort. She rarely needs to sleep, but yesterday was pretty taxing for her. After she had her way with me, and I, her, she fell asleep faster than I had.

"Alcina," I lay on my back, slowly prying her heavy hand from my waist, ignoring the sting from the accidental scratch. Careful not to stain the sheets with my blood- _she hates getting food in her bed, after all_ , I shake her with a lot of effort, but her huge form only moves by a tad. "Alcina. My lady, you're dreaming."

A strong hand catches my arm as I move to hold her face. Alcina slowly opens her eyes, burning me with her golden gaze. She's still breathing hard, only starting to slow as she wakes. She still looks ethereally beautiful, tousled curls framing her perfect jaw, despite just waking from what seemed to be a nightmare. Her plush lips are parted, fangs slightly visible. She must've smelled my blood as she inhales, because her pupils dilate, mouth slowly forming a snarl. She pins me under her with such gentleness that doesn't normally happen during pinnings.

"Scintilla. Are you alright? Are you hurt?" She moves quickly, her hand that scratched my waist now gently checking the wound. Her hand circles the area of the wound, leaving feather-light touches that leave me tingling in my core. "I... did this." She eyes my wound guiltily. She schools her expression that is a mixture of guilt and concern into a neutral one in a second, taking calculated breaths as she holds my hand and guides it over my waist, securing it firmly on my wound. "Take a deep breath, sweet girl. Put some pressure on the wound, I'll get bandages and something to clean it with." It stings, but the cool, gentle touch of her hand distracts me from the pain. She kisses me on my forehead as she stands, the bed rising from the lack of her presence.

Alcina moves at an inhuman speed, going through her drawers and going back to our bed in one smooth motion. She methodologically lays the items on the bed. The tall lady looks at my waist and silently motions me to sit. I immediately follow her order, hissing from the pain of sudden movement. Her head tilts toward my face, eyes searching for something I cannot figure, while her mouth moves slightly open, then quickly closes, like she wants to say something but decides against it. She instead directs me to look up at her by holding my jaw with her thumb and index finger. She kisses me, her tongue running through my lips, only to withdraw entirely as she removes my shirt that now has a cool, four-claws-sized hole on the side. I chuckle as I eye the shirt, which should be the farthest thing from my mind when Alcina is staring at me, demanding my attention. _Aaaaand she knows I'm distracted. Oops._

"Little one. Focus on me, and only me. Stay very still and let me do the work," she whispers breathily, her sultry voice dragging me out of my thoughts. She places a leg in between my thighs, to seal the deal. _Okay, shirt no, Alcina yes._ She kisses me again, only deeper and dirtier this time around, making me almost forget that she's currently multitasking-her hands are busy cleaning and dressing the wound. Every time she has to dab near my wound to clean it, she maneuvers her tongue in my mouth and grinds her leg that is in between my thighs in such an arousing manner that it leaves me moaning in a mix of pleasure and pain.

My hips start moving on her leg, doing anything to get the friction that my core needs.

"I hate repeating myself," she says as she completely stills, a hand placed firmly in my stomach to stop me from moving. "Do. Not. Move," she warns, grazing her fangs on my lips-not quite enough to bleed, as I hear the rustling of the box of bandages beside us.

"But you're making me so..." I trail off. I gulp as she wields a knowing smirk. Of course, she knows fully well her effect on me. _Tease. Who knew vampires can be such teasers? Uh, me! Hello, Damon Salvatore?_ I whimper, pouting a little, trying to coerce her into doing what I want instead.

"Very well then, if you cannot control yourself, girl, I shall do it for you." She withdraws from me, no longer playful as she focuses on the more important task at hand. She adeptly finishes covering my wound with bandages. She unpins me, collects the items she used, and returns them to their respective places.

I watch her as she ducks into the bathroom, taking a piece of cloth with her. I hear the sound of water flowing, possibly cleaning my blood from her hand. _Odd. She normally drinks or licks any mess she makes that involves blood...and, er, other bodily fluids._ I find myself sitting up, looking for a clock in her room while waiting for her, not knowing what time it is when we roused from sleep, and not being able to guess the time based on the sunlight, or lack thereof, inside the room. I speak mindlessly, wanting to fill the white noise from the sound of water flowing in the bathroom. "I think you should get a clock in your room. Not everyone can tell what time it is just by feeling the world, my lady."

She laughs genuinely, a sound that never fails to make me blush a little. _Alcina being herself, her real self (and not that evil vampire mommy façade she shows everyone else-but don't get me wrong, that's hot as fuck too-_ _towards me is something that melts my heart every damn time._ "That's why you have me, Scin. It's a little past sunset, so a little past six o'clock," she says, turning the faucet off and stepping back into the room. "We can still sleep for a while before my daughters and I convene for today's tasks."

On her hand is a wet rag that faintly smells like the soap she uses. She covers my hand with the rag, cleaning the blood on it. The white turns almost pink after she finishes meticulously cleaning my fingers. She stands again, probably looking to discard the bloodied rag.

I'm still thrown off by the fact that she's ignoring my blood when normally she's insatiable and would taste me whenever she has the chance. "Don't you want to taste me?" I ask, curiosity getting the best of me.

Alcina gives me a look that could put the goddess Peitho into retirement. Golden eyes glimmer with mirth, a suggestive smirk gracing her lips.

I facepalm myself. "Noooohmygod, not that! I meant my blood. You washed it off. Normally you'd want to give it a taste first."

She looks at the rag on her hand and almost seems like she's... disappointed? She doesn't immediately answer my question but instead struts over to the waste bin located in the corner of the room. She returns to me, pressing on my shoulder making me lie back down. "Now's really not the time," she fluffs my pillow and takes the blanket to me, tucking me in like a little kid. "I'll have the servants ready a bath for you when I come back, and I'll reapply some salve and redo your bandages afterward."

She lays beside me- _if three feet apart is still considered being beside me,_ an arm hoisting her head up, staring at me with an unreadable expression. I try to move and nuzzle closer to her, but to my surprise, she stiffens as I reach her space.

 _Oh. Is she being distant because she's afraid she might hurt me again?_

"My lady? Are you alright?" I stop moving closer to her, giving her the space she needs.

"Peachy-keen, sweet girl. Whyever are you asking?" If I didn't know her any better, I would've said she almost sounds bored at my question, but I know that she's doing that on purpose to detour me from what I'm really asking her.

I sigh. I'm not really in the mood to play a guessing game with her, and if she's really worried or guilty, I need her to understand my perspective. I decide to say what I'm thinking-she appreciates honesty, after all. I close my eyes, a little afraid to see how she'll react to my thoughts. "I don't blame you, just so you know. You were unconscious and probably in distress. I know you wouldn't intentionally harm me. It's a normal reaction. Please believe me."

"I'm not normal." I almost jump in my skin when I hear her say those words, her breath tickling my ear. I didn't even feel her move, _what the fuck?_

When I open my eyes and turn to look at her, she's back to where I last saw her, a ruler's length apart from me, knuckles on her cheek, staring at me.

I decide not to push my opinions on her if she's not ready to accept it. But being the nosy person that I am, I give myself one attempt to ask her about the dream she had. "So... do you want to tell me what that dream was about, my lady?"

A beat passes and one might miss the way her eyebrows inch higher. "Nothing to worry your pretty little head, even monsters like me dream sometimes," she winks.

Something about the way she says it reminds me of when I first met her, intimidating and yet so dangerously alluring. The feeling of a mere human meeting an omnipotent goddess. But it also means that she's closed off, and she doesn't want to elaborate. I respect that, of course.

I sit up and she looks at me curiously. I place a hand on her arm, slightly tugging to try and direct her _even if it's futile because she's so fucking strong and heavy._ "May I?"

She allows me, and I direct her head and shoulders towards my lap. Her bed is so huge that we can still kind of fit even if she's lying sideways. I start combing her hair, humming a tune that I vaguely remember from my childhood. I feel the tension from her body disperse as I do this for a few, quiet minutes. "My mom used to do this to me whenever I had a bad dream, back when I was just, I dunno, nine?" 

I see her smile from under my fingers as she catches my hand and leaves chaste kisses on my palm. She speaks from beneath my hand. "I wonder what a nine-year-old you looked like. It's nice to imagine."

"I have pictures in my phone, I think. I'm not sure what age I was when those pictures were taken though," I frown, trying to recall. "I really should charge my phone sometime," I think out loud.

Alcina rolls her eyes."Humans of this century and their obsession with that black chunk of a mirror," she comments, the jab only feeling half-hearted. "I might change my mind about those hypnotic black boxes if it will allow me to see your cute little face when you were younger," she teases.

"Whatever you say, my lady." I make a mental note to introduce Alcina to different gadgets, interested to see more of her reaction to modern items.

A few more moments pass, and I almost fall back asleep in our comfortable silence. She sighs contentedly, breaking the silence. "This feels rather nice, indeed," she says, humming her approval.

I nod even if she can't see it. I lag a little, trying to compose what to say.

"I can hear you thinking, little one. I can almost see the tiny cogs in your brain overworking themselves," she muses. She reaches for my free hand and intertwines it with hers.

"I know you don't want to share your dream," I start. Her lips start moving, but I swiftly continue my statement before she stops me. "And that's fine! I completely understand that. But just as you took care of my wound, I want to take care of yours." 

For a moment, she just looks at me, so vulnerable, so open, so human-like. It's an extremely beautiful sight to behold if it weren't for the fact that something is troubling her mind.

Overwhelmed by my feelings for her, I stare at her. I drink her in, this moment, her face, our position, before I speak again. "Let me take care of you, even if it's just moments like this when you can let yourself relax," I smile at her. I start playing with her fingers using my hand that's linked with hers.

A small smile starts forming on her lips. "Thank you, sweet girl. I'm almost convinced that you're too good for a monster like me." She laughs when I frown, not quite sure I understand her words. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes for a moment. When her eyes reopen, her face looks stern, serious once more. "I think... I want to talk about it. Will you listen?"

I nod. "Definitely, Alcina."

She looks away from me, staring at nowhere in particular. "I was back in that cursed forest, traversing that same cursed path. This time, however, I was already in this form. A monstrous creature. No longer was I that wounded, shivering woman, whimpering for help that would never come," she says, every word laced with venom. She then sighs, curling a little closer to my arm's embrace. "I've mentioned how I came to be, did I not? It is the same story. Recently, whenever I am fatigued, I seem to relive twisted versions of my last moments as a human," she pulls my right hand that's intertwined with hers towards her lips and presses four-light kisses on my knuckles.

She stills, and out of concern, I bend-as much as my body would allow me to without aggravating my injury-to look closer at her face. She seems to know exactly when I got her attention, as her golden orbs look to the right to meet mine, moves her head to follow her line of sight, all while her tongue slowly licks the tip of my finger.

I raise an eyebrow as she starts sucking my finger sensually. Honestly, this tall woman. I could write a whole book about Alcina and her thousand methods of seduction as a way to distract and deflect. I huff and roll my eyes at her, trying to look unimpressed, but could only hold it for a few seconds before a fond smile burst out of me. "Lady Dimitrescu, you're not going to seduce me into forgetting what you were just saying."

"Is that a challenge, sweet girl?" She asks as she wears her signature smirk. I chuckle but say nothing else. Instead, I lift our hands towards my lips and reciprocate the four kisses she gave my hand to her her own. She sighs again, deeper, this time. All signs of mischievousness gone from her, she continues. "My father did that to me. He was the one who threw me into the forest. A daughter was not what he wanted for an heir, but he tolerated my existence, so as long as I followed his orders."

"You see, my dear, I've always preferred the company of women. I was only figuring that out during the time when a naive, young version of me fell in love with a maiden from the village below. However, Lord Dimitrescu found out. He caught me curled up with the maiden, sleeping on her bed. Not... fornicating, merely sleeping. She was pure, and so was I during that time. Sadly, the implications were undeniable, however innocent we were with each other. In the same beat, he took me by the hair, dragged me into a carriage in a furious rage. He did not speak a word to me the whole ride. No. Not until we arrived in the outskirts of the forest, not until he dragged me with him, not until he took his pistol and pointed it at my head. "You shall never set foot in my home again," he said. "Run, you worthless wench," he shouted as he fired, only narrowly missing my heart. Fearing for my life, I ran with possibly a few fractured ribs and a punctured lung. Only to be made worse when I eventually got multiple scratches from the branches I forced my way through. I ran until my legs gave out; until the last thing I recall is the blood-red petals mixing with my own blood." She pauses, shakes her head slowly, as if waking from a daze, trying to catch herself. "I seemed to have gotten a tad sidetracked, Scintilla. Apologies. I hope you didn't mind me rambling about my past like that," she says slowly, still not quite back to the present.

My body feels warmer as my brain catches up to what she just said. I'm extremely angry, it seems. I'm about to speak but my thoughts were interrupted when she moves from my touch.

She lifts her head from my lap, going back into a sitting position beside me. She pats her thighs, motioning me to sit on her. "Switch? As comfortable as you are, lover, your legs might start to hurt if I lay there any longer." She absent-mindedly combs the side of her hair that was laying on my legs as I carefully move to sit on her lap.

I recline my body on her torso, resting my head on her full chest, the familiar rise and fall of her soft breasts lulling me, calming the rage and other varied emotions that I'm feeling from her story. I want to say something, anything, but it might break this moment, and shut her entirely, so I stop myself and settle with letting her talk her thoughts out for now. "I... cannot express how sorry I am that you had to go through that. You did not deserve to be treated like that. But please continue. Do not ever think that I don't want to hear about you, or who you were, no matter how dark your past may have been."

She wraps her arms appreciatively around me, carefully avoiding the injury on my right side. "Then I shall continue, with the dream this time." 

I look up and even if I can only see half of her face, it's evident that her eyes are closed, reliving her nightmare. She had fed me bits and pieces of information of how she came to be a blood-sucking-claw-wielding-nine-foot-six-inches-tall-vampire-like creature before, but never this much detail. She had vaguely explained before that she stumbled into a forest that contained a garden of red flowers, and that her exposure to that plant is assumed to be the cause of her transformation into her current form. I've always been curious and have been wanting to learn more about it, but it seems like a very sensitive topic for her, so this sudden openness is a surprise. I hum supportively, hugging her arm, and waiting for her to continue.

"As I was saying, I was in the forest, but I am already in this form. It was merely a dream, but I cannot control the fear, grief, and despair that I felt. I kept running even though this form can easily rip the old man to shreds. I felt powerless. I felt like I had no control of the situation. When I heard the succeeding gunshots, my body still dropped to the ground, whimpering like a fool, bleeding all over the mud. And when I reached the flowers, as I felt like I was dying again, alone, scared," she hovers a hand over my waist. "I saw you. And my daughters. It seems illogical and impossible, but my monster of a father had captured the four of you. It seems silly, as I say this now, but he had you all bound, wounded, crying for my help. It really is ridiculous." She sounds exasperated now, and she is obviously feeling distressed, given that her hands are playing with the hem of my shirt, twisting and clenching the poor fabric.

I uncurl her hands from my shirt, and she allows me to. I trace random patterns on her hand and I turn towards a breast, nuzzling it with my cheek. "I don't know about me, but between your daughters, actually, heck, even just Daniela can untangle that situation in a jiffy. I understand the ridiculousness, babe, but I find that dreams are often illogical and absurd," I tell her, my voice muffled from her tit.

She chuckles lowly and I feel the rumble from her chest in my position. "Hm, between you, and your cleverness, your wit? I'm sure you would handle yourself fine as well. You must not sell yourself short." She combs my hair this time, as she continues her tale. "Which is why that dream was frustrating. The situation at the time felt dire because he was threatening me to pick between my daughters and you. He said that he will kill one, or the other, and I can choose only one side to take with me to the flowers. And oh, little one," she sighs. She takes my hand and intertwines it with hers, moving our hands in a swinging motion, playing with my hand like a puppeteer playing with her dolls. "I rarely express myself like this, but... you, dear girl, have become important to me as well," she swallows, and her voice sounds so genuine, so raw. She tilts my head by the chin, making sure to look me in the eyes.

The next few words are words I never thought I would ever hear from her.

"To put it this way, Scintilla, it was like he was making a woman choose between pieces of her heart." Alcina slowly leans down to kiss me but stops just as our lips brush. "Well," she whispers in my mouth. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

I nod. I moan when she finally kisses me, gentle, unlike what her hands are doing to my body. Her touch ghosts around my neck, not quite choking me, almost like a collar. The other hand slides lower, grazing a nipple, feeling my stomach, but stops short as it reaches the band of my undergarments. She doesn't immediately put her hand inside. Instead, she opts to tease me by tracing my slit through the cloth, my wetness starting to seep in. I feel her smile as she continues to tease me, fingers applying just the right amount of pressure on my clit to make me squirm for more. "Ah-Alcina, please-,"

Her grin widens, pleased. She finally pulls my underwear down. I feel the coldness of the room on my thighs, but her touch gives me a different kind of warmth. She coats her fingers with my wetness, pushes two large fingers inside me, and leaves them there, unmoving. Her hand lets go of my neck, wanders down to my breasts, fondling them until my nipples form stiff peaks. "Speak. Tell me what I am trying to say."

For a moment, I glance at her and she almost looks nervous. It disappears and is quickly replaced with a smoldering gaze. Without moving her fingers inside me, her thumb starts assaulting my clit and I start grinding on her, attempting to alleviate the burning in my core. "You, ah," I try to speak, but my mind's blurry. _She's trying to tell me she loves me, right? By making me tell the words instead?_ "You... love me."

"Clever girl." She rewards me with her fingers curling inside of me, hitting the spot that sends me shivering in her lap. She makes quick work of me, fast, rough and unrelenting as I crawl closer to my peak. "Say it again," she says, her mouth now sucking on my neck.

"My lady loves me," I speak breathlessly. I bite my lip and groan when she sucks on a particular spot in my neck, a place that always rouses a reaction from me.

My reaction spurs her on, as she runs her tongue on the side of my neck and her fangs threaten to bite, but not quite going through with it. She slips a third finger in me, the wetness helping accommodate the stretch.

I try and push harder into her hand, the pain lost in the pleasure. I start moving my hips and plead, eager. "Alcina, don't stop."

She growls disapprovingly and slows her movements. "Trust that I will bring you to your pleasure, little one. But you must let me do the work," she whispers crossly.

I obey her, stopping my hips. I place a hand on the back of her neck and another on her thigh, to ground myself on what's to come. _Pun intended._

I feel her mouth on my clavicle forming a smirk, but even that doesn't prepare me for the onslaught of pleasure she starts giving me. She moves faster and faster, with her fingers inside of me, her palm giving pressure on my clit, a finger in my mouth that effectively dampens my moans, and her mouth doing wonders on my neck and shoulder. _She's really good at multitasking. Like, really._

It doesn't take me long to reach an orgasm, or two. I bite her finger and claw at her neck and thighs as she tightens her hold on me, limiting my thrashing around. 

She slows down but doesn't let me go until I catch my breath and I tap on her thighs. She releases me from her tight hold and tastes me from her fingers, licking it clean. She kisses me afterward, making sure I taste myself from her. Arousal tightens my core again, insatiable, and as I start crawling down her legs to pleasure her, she stops me with a shake of her head.

Alcina pulls me back up and lays me beside her with my head on her arm instead. She touches my face tenderly, brushing away wisps of hair that's sticking on my face from sweat.

"I love you too, by the way," I say. The smile on her face is infectious, and the way she's looking at me is making me feel giddy and oddly shy. I hide my face in her hand and snuggle in her touch.

Fatigue consumes me and I start drifting off to sleep.

"I'm sorry."

I almost miss the words, for it was said so softly. "What for?" I open my eyes slowly and search for hers. To my surprise, glassy golden eyes meet mine.

"I lost control. My claws must have come out during..." she trails off. Biting her plush lip, she hesitates. I ease her by running my thumb on her lip, coaxing her teeth to release it. She sighs, wearing her remorse openly. "I hurt you. The last thing I want is to hurt you. I truly am sorry, Scintilla." She buries her face on top of my head, hugging me by the upper torso just a little tighter. 

"I accept your apology." I withdraw from her, pushing her away just far enough to look her in the eyes. I muster all the conviction I have to try and make her understand me. "Listen to me. You were asleep, Alcina. I mean, you were having a nightmare, for fuck's sake!" 

She rolls her eyes, presumably due to my crass choice of words. She looks away from me, unconvinced.

I tilt her face back in my direction, although she stubbornly averts her eyes. "Alcina. Look at me," I pause, waiting for her to follow. Ever so slowly, she does, face still looking anxious. I speak again, softer this time. "I don't blame you for leaving a couple of scratches. I got punched in the chest once, you know. When the person I was sleeping beside had a nightmare. I was shocked when it happened, and confused, but when they explained that it was a dream, and apologized, I understood. And I don't blame them. It happens."

Her eyelids open just a fraction wider, but she doesn't speak, or probably doesn't know what to say.

"You," I lighting jab her chest, right by where her heart is located. "Just happen to have claws to defend yourself instead of fists."

When she still doesn't say a word and just looks at my finger over her heart, I add a quip. "Besides, I woke you up, didn't I?"

To that, she replies. "That you did."

She's quiet for a minute, and I leave her to be with her thoughts. I busy myself by exploring her body with my hand, feeling and squeezing her, drawing imaginary shapes on her skin. I write my name, a heart, and then her name on the alabaster canvas that is her skin. I see her crack a smile from the corner of my vision. I look at her and see her relaxing by the second, looking more and more like her usual self. 

She speaks shortly after I look at her. "Thank you for being so considerate and patient with me. And," she takes my hand and holds it over her heart. "I think opening up to you was a good decision. Talking to you helps. So for that, I have you to thank as well."

"At your service, my lady," I move my hands, faking a curtsy.

"Ah, you fragile human," Alcina laughs at my antics. "My precious little pet, so eager to please," she hugs me, fondness seeping out of her words.

We stay just like that, cuddling together for a while, and I'm pretty sure I fall asleep for a few minutes. She tilts my head, as careful as she can as not to wake me, but we were snuggled and tangled a little too closely for me not to be disturbed as she moves. I say nothing and pretend to be asleep as she settles the blanket over me. 

But of course, Alcina being Alcina, notices that my breathing pattern changed. She sighs, and I can guess that she's internally facepalming herself for waking me up based on the look on her face. _Her facial expression is too cute._ She holds my hand with both of hers and kisses it. "Forgive me for waking you, Scin. I must be leaving soon. But you should go back to sleep, I'll be returning with your breakfast later."

I whine a little and add a pout for effect, but it's futile because she shakes her head and still starts to stand up.

"I love you, Alcina," I say as I reach up to hold her hand and stop her from walking away from the bed.

She allows me to pull her back to the bed, and she taps my nose with her finger in reply, the sides of her eyes crinkling from the authentic smile she's giving me. _She fucking booped me. This woman finds it so hard to say it back that she fucking booped me instead._ She kisses my forehead and leaves without a word.

* * *

I close my eyes, and the thoughts that I've been holding back come flooding.

Pity is a word that I never thought I would associate with Alcina, but it is what I am feeling now. Fury is another. Not towards her, but towards her father. I am now only knowing of her past, and yet it's already shedding light on why she does-or did, the things she did. It explains so much about her, the wine, and her choice of victims. It does not excuse, or justify her, of course. I know that. It merely explains her utter evil actions towards others. Not to me, however. She has never been intentionally cruel to me during my whole stay here. In fact, she has been nothing but good to me.

I think love is the word that is dominating my mind the most. Hearing her confession from earlier is making me realize that she actually genuinely cares for me. She loves me, in her own Alcina way.

As for me? I love her. Definitely. I love her despite everything she has done. 

I learned to love her when she saved me from drowning once.

I learned to love her when she spared one of her maids when they made a mistake when normally she would just turn them into wine.

I learned to love her when I learned that despite all the monstrous atrocities she has committed, she still has a part of her that is capable of selflessness and empathy. This was made evident by the little things that did not benefit her at all, or involve me, such as giving the castle servants a weekend with their families or giving the village access to the castle's livestock farm- _yes, actual animals, not the other livestock for wine-_ when there was a plague that killed the village's own livestock.

She is changing. It doesn't matter if I caused the change, or not, what matters is that she is capable of getting her humanity back, slowly but surely. 

After all, do cold-blooded monsters get nightmares like that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm normally a reader, and not really a writer. Haha. Apologies if it's not.. really good.
> 
> Also this is my take on her origin, just a bit of a play on the progenitor plant. I like the "original tyrant" theory.
> 
> This was supposed to be just a one shot, but it felt right to end the first part with the last few paragraphs, so now it's a two shot! The second part is less dark, fun and it will be coming hopefully soon.
> 
> I'm not planning for an actual series, but I might continue this to something that doesn't really follow a plot, probably just moments and events if I feel like it.
> 
> I made the parts of the setup unclear (like if she's being held captive, or her role in the castle, etc) on purpose so if I ever feel like adding to this, I'll explain those parts on the following chapters.
> 
> Would appreciate your comments. Xx


End file.
